The Danger of The Future
by Animal Lover-Dream Writer
Summary: What happens when two very interesting, mysterious teenagers are found unconscious by the Ninja? Well, time travel and more nindroid fighting, plus more Over Lord action. Not to mention all that confusing jazz of there being two Kai's, Jay 's, Lloyd's, and you should get the point by now. Hope you like it!


**So this is an idea I had about the future of the Ninja. Below is a list of the Ninja, who they married, and their kids.**

**Cole and someone are the parents of Cody.**

**Jay and someone are the parents of Sapphire(Sophie).**

**Kai and Claire are the parents of Blade.**

**Zane and Pixel adopt Selena.**

* * *

Blade's POV

"I'm almost there," Blade thought to himself. Behind the door, Sophie and he should be able to find out what happened to their dads.

"Are you ready?" Sophie asked as they reached the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Blade? Sophie? Do you read me?" Cody said over the communicator.

"Loud and clear," Blade answered, "what's up?"

"General Flame is on his way he'll be here in an hour!" Cody said frightened.

"G-G-General Flame," Sophie stuttered.

"Then let's hurry up and get the info we need," Blade said as he opened the door.

"Where could it be?" Sophie muttered. She looked down at a machine that said 'past', "could this be it?"

"Maybe. Let's she if we can figure out how to work it," Blade said as Sophie and he ran their hands over it till Blade found a button. "Should I press it?"

"Why not?" Sophie shrugged. Blade pressed the button and everything turned white.

* * *

Sophie 's POV

Sophie woke and noticing that she was in a different location, immediately asked, "Where am I? Is it safe here?" Then she saw Jay and yelled, "Dad!" And then whispered a she hugged Jay and started to cry on his shoulder, "I missed you so much."

Everyone looked at Jay like, _Did you and Nya...?_ Jay shook his head as a no and looked closely at the girl who was hugging him, she did look a lot like him...

* * *

Cole's POV

"Where could Kai be?" Cole asked himself. Kai was suppose to be back with groceries but had taken longer than usual so Cole went to find. Cole looked across the street to see a bright glow in an ally. "Well that has suspicious written all over it." Cole peeked in the ally and surprisingly their was Kai passed out on the ground. He picked Kai up and went back to the hideout.

"Hey I'm back and I found Kai!" Cole announced.

"I've been back." Kai said poking his head into the room, "by the way Zane found a girl who thinks Jay is her dad."

"Wha..." Cole walked into the room and sat the guy he found on the sofa. A girl with a blue ninja suit was hugging and crying on Jay muttering to herself 'I missed you so much'.

* * *

Kai's POV

Kai looked at the kid on the sofa. He looked like a slightly younger version of Kai yet he looked like he'd been fighting for a long time. The kid moved slightly then slowly blinked his eyes and jerked up. His jaw dropped when he saw the Ninja.

"You're alive. You're all alive!" He said somewhat in disbelief.

"What do you mean we're alive? And why is she so happy to see Jay?" Cole asked.

Instead of answering Cole's question the boy asked, "What year is it?"

"2014," Zane answered.

"Well, it may surprise you but Sophie and me are from the future. Being zapped into the past was probably General Mech's work."

"Would you mind explaining the future to us?" Cole asked.

"Sure, I'll start 5 years ago from the time I'm from. So basically 5 years ago the Overlord captured all of you except Lloyd. However Lloyd drained the rest of his Golden power and hid it where no one would find it. Two weeks later the Overlord captured him too. Anyways no one has seen or heard of you since. After that the Overlord got 4 Generals to lead sections of his army. General Mechanic goes by General Mech and is always making things to slow us down he's probably the least feared General. Then there's General Black he's strong but not that good at leverage. General E-naz is smart but can be over powered. And the most feared General is General Flame I've never personally fought him but I've heard enough about him to never want to meet him. They say he can fight of 10 men easy, no one escapes from him, and he's the most favored by the Overlord. Finally, there is Cody - Ninja of Earth, Sapphire or Sophie - Ninja of Lighting, Selena - Ninja of Ice, and me Blade - Ninja of Fire."

"Wow, so you've been fighting the Overlord for 5 years?" Nya asked.

"Yeah and all of the future Ninja are your kids. Cole is Cody's dad, Jay is Sophie's dad, Kai is my dad, and Zane adopted Selena."

"So that's why you're surprised to see us." Jay added.

"Yeah," Blade looked down, "would it be weird if I called you dad?" He looked up at Kai.

"No, I mean technically I'm still your dad.," with that Blade wrapped his arms around Kai.

Later that evening, everyone enjoyed Zane's cooking and made temporary beds for Blade and Sophie.

* * *

**So what do you think? I need to know who do you think should get Nya for Cole and Jay so if you could give me your opinion. By the way Whenever I Dream - I Write is helping me write this fan fic.**

****Spoiler Alert****

**In the next chapter you'll get to meet one of the Generals.**


End file.
